After 90 years or marriage
by JuleWhatev
Summary: Esme's and Carlisle's 90th wedding anniversary is approaching and the kids are out buying them some unique presents... Because, after 90 years, it's time to spice things up a little bit, right? RATED M FOR A REASON!


**Okay, so this one-shot is rather unique... It was born out of a crazy shopping trip for a friend's 22nd birthday... well, this trip gave me this idea... I hope you enjoy it! **

**AN:_ This one-shot is rather explicit on sexual topics and I'd like to caution everybody udner 18 to read it. It's rated M for a reason. If you still read it, don't say I didn't warn you... _**

**Disclaimer:_ Everything belongs to S.M. - I just borrowed her characters to play... _**

**After 90 years of marriage…**

„Come on, Bella, this is gonna be sooo much fun!" Emmett boomed, ruffling her hair. "Emmett!" Edward said loudly, glaring at him a little and wrapping his arms around Bella. "What little bro?" Emmett asked innocently. "Wait, why are we taking you with us anyways? I don't think you're allowed to enter that store…" he winked. Edward groaned. "Stop it, Emmett!" he warned.

"Come on guys, let's get in the cars. Carlisle and Esme will be back from hunting in a bit, if they see us still here this won't work!" she whined, ushering them all in the cars.

Bella shared a car with Alice, Jasper and Edward. They were on the way to Seattle, to get some presents for Carlisle's and Esme's 90th wedding anniversary, which was in two days. Bella was blushing by just thinking about where they were going to and what they wanted to get there… Of course, this had been Emmett's idea. And Alice had agreed, Jasper too, when she did. Rosalie of course sided with Emmett, so Edward, who was obviously against it got overruled. And Bella, well, she didn't even want to think about the whole thing. And now she was actually on the way to… well, to this store.

The stopped in a car park on the outskirts of town. There were no other cars around, the windows of the shop were tinted black. All in all the place looked lifeless. Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, before following the others out of the car, wrapping his arm around Bella. Emmett was already bouncing with excitement, a look of mischief on his face.

Bella swallowed and looked towards the store. Over the door was a cheap looking luminous advertising, reading "La Grande Passion" in a delicate writing. "Come on… Let's go inside you prudes!" Emmett called, wrapping his arm tightly around Rosalie before entering. Jasper only rolled his eyes and then followed with a giggling Alice. Edward groaned. "Come on." He said unceremoniously to Bella and followed after his siblings.

When they entered Emmett was already laughing about a bunch of dubious toys. "Ha ha, take a look at that! Cookie dough?" he said, holding up a tube of body lube. Bella blushed the deepest shade of red while Edward groaned.

Alice only flitted over to Emmett and shook her head. "No, I don't think that would do the trick…" she said with a thoughtful look on her face. "Maybe there's blood-flavour…" Jasper said with a grin and looked over the shelves. Rosalie only grinned, swatting his arm. "Good thought, Jazz." She said.

They left the lubes and body creams after a few minutes, not finding anything good and continued towards the other shelves. "How about that?" Emmett asked again, this time holding up a rather large dildo. Bella blushed furiously, turning round to bury her face in Edward's shirt. "Or is this one better?" Emmett asked confused, this time picking out a dildo that was about the size of Bella's forearm. "Hey, Eddie? What do you think? I bet you caught a peek of it over the years…" Emmett teased. Edward sighed. "Emmett, please! These are exactly the things I block out!" he said. Emmett rolled his eyes. "Come on, don't be prude! Which one?" he asked. Edward groaned, walking past the shelves and almost without looking passed Emmett another dildo.

Emmett looked down at the toy, grinning. "Really?" he asked, holding up the sex toy. "Whoa, pretty impressive…" he mumbled. Edward groaned again. "Emmett! Stop it!" he said, cringing at the images in Emmett's head.

"Come on girls, let's find some more things Carlisle might like…" Alice said with a devilish smirk and took Bella's and Rosalie's arms, dragging them toward the lingerie section. Bella was hardly looking at any of the items. She didn't even want to imagine what they were doing here.

Alice and Rosalie on the contrary were laughing and giggling away, selecting the most sensual, eccentric and skimpy outfits they could find. Not all of them for Esme's and Carlisle's so-called present…

After about half an hour of, on Bella's part, the most embarrassing conversation she ever listened to they went back to the boys. They already had filled a trolley with several "toys". There was the dildo, the lingerie Alice and Rosalie had selected, not only for Esme, but also a very weird looking piece for Carlisle that sent Emmett and Jasper into a fit of laughter. It was a male g-string, with a plush bat on the front. They had also selected handcuffs, feathers, a lot of porn DVDs, different types of beads and more things that Bella did not even know existed. Thinking about these toys and Carlisle and Esme, the two people she thought of as something close to parents was extremely disturbing.

"Come on, let's check out what's over there!" Emmett said, again dragging Rosalie away. Edward took Bella's hand and followed them after a minute, while Alice and Jasper lingered at some of the other shelves.

"Hey, how about that? I mean, after 90 years…" Emmett said, holding up a huge box of… Viagra. Jasper smirked from afar and Emmett tossed it in the trolley.

"Here, have a look at that!" Jasper said suddenly, tossing Emmett a small box. "Woo…" Emmett grinned. "Definitely!" he said and another item landed in the trolley.

They spent over an hour in the store, and when they finally went over to the cashier they had two trolleys filled with all kinds of sex toys, lingerie and whatever else they could find. Emmett had also found a dildo that looked like a doctor. Finding this extremely funny he had of course decided to buy this one too.

They went over to the check-out counter where Rosalie was already easily chatting with the cashier, handing him what looked like one of the bonus cards good customers got in some stores… "Are they?..." Bella asked with a beet read face. Edward sighed heavily. "Don't ask. Yes." He said.

After they had paid they left this store, loaded with bags. Edward was cringing almost constantly at the thoughts Emmett and Rosalie, but also Jasper and Alice seemed to have. "Can you, please, stop this, I don't want to know this!" Edward said with a pleading look. "It's fine, Eddie, we will ride with Emmett and Rose…" Jasper said, pinching Edward's cheek.

Edward groaned, dragging Bella towards his car. "Let's go. I can't be in their presence a minute longer!" he said.

Bella nodded, following Edward but glancing at the others. Rosalie and Emmett were already wrapped up in a huge make-out session in the back of their car it seemed and the way Jasper looked at Alice was also more than obvious…

"I don't get why we couldn't give them a normal present, like every year." Edward said as they carried the bags upstairs in Rosalie's and Emmett's room. "Because, little brother, after 90 years of marriages, it's time to spice things up a little bit…" he said, and then added with a wink. "And who knows, maybe physically things also change, even for vamps, after such a long time…" Edward groaned. "I should not have asked." He mumbled.

They stacked all of the presents away in a box that they pushed in the back or Rosalie's closet. While unpacking Bella had spotted even more things than in the store. Obviously they had purchased some books too… and the illustrations on the cover made Bella's whole body flush.

Two days later Edward picked Bella up after school. It was Carlisle's and Esme's wedding anniversary and they should get their presents now before everyone was off to watch a movie in Port Angeles and give Carlisle and Esme some privacy. At least for this night before they were off to Europe where they would spend two weeks travelling.

"Hey…" Bella greeted Edward softly as she got inside his car. "Hey." He replied a little tight. "What's wrong?" Bella asked him. Edward grimaced. "Nothing, Carlisle and Esme are going on my nerves…" he replied simply. "Why?" Edward only shook his head. "Don't ask." He said as he started driving.

Edward drove slower than usually, delaying the time until they got close to the house again. When they did, Edward opened the door for Bella and led her inside through the garage. Bella immediately stopped, embarrassed. Carlisle and Esme were standing in a far corner, kissing passionately. Or making out. Esme was backed against a counter, her hands fisted in Carlisle's hair. He had his arms wrapped around her too, stroking her back, pressing her against his body. Both their eyes were closed. They were obviously not aware of any surroundings. Bella noticed that a black jacket and a tie were lying on the boot of the car behind them, as if tossed away. She blushed and quickly followed Edward into the house.

"Hey Bellaaaa!" Emmett boomed and lifted her up in a massive hug. "Emmett! Let me down!" she gasped. He sat her down again and grinned like a child that had been promised a trip to the candy store. "So, where is our happily married couple?" he asked after a few seconds.

"In the garage, in fact they have been for the last hour, glued together on the lips, it seems…" Jasper remarked drily. "At least they're only kissing…" Rosalie said with a wry smile. "Yes, until now… but Carlisle has already got rid of his tie and jacket…" Edward murmured unhappily.

"Yes! And that's why we should give them their presents now!" Alice announced as she flitted down the stairs halfway hidden by a huge box full of wrapped presents. "I'll get them." Jasper said and got up.

"This is gonna be hilarious!" Emmett said with wicked grin as he sat down on the couch, next to the box. The others all situated themselves around him. Edward and Bella sat a little further away in a huge armchair.

Just a few seconds later Carlisle and Esme entered behind Jasper and sat down across from the others on the loveseat. "So… happy anniversary!" Alice began with a beaming smile. Carlisle, who was holding Esme's hand smiled. "Thanks." He said, glancing at his wife who only smiled happily.

"90 years, huh? Well, we thought about what we could give you…" Jasper said but was interrupted by Esme. "You all know we didn't expect any presents…" she said. Jasper smiled. "Yeah, but we wanted to give you something. And after 90 years of marriage…" Emmett said with a small grin, handing Esme the first package. She took it a little surprised.

Esme slowly unwrapped the paper, curious what her present would be, while Rosalie had handed Carlisle another package that looked like it contained books. As soon as Esme saw what was in the package, she gasped and bit her lip. If she could she would have blushed deep red. It was a dildo! While she was still trying to process this Carlisle let out an embarrassed cough, putting the books he got aside without giving them a second glance. Esme only caught a glimpse of the titles, or rather the illustrations on the covers and looked away again. She could easily feel Carlisle fidgeting next to her.

"Yeah, we got more!" Jasper said with a sly smile, obviously sharing the same mischievous feelings as his siblings. "Here!" He handed Esme another package which she accepted warily and opened it with caution. Carlisle was looking at her, watching how Esme slowly unpacked rather revealing lingerie. Carlisle swallowed.

"Thank you…" they both mumbled, clearly embarrassed. "Yeah, well, after such a long time… we thought things needed some… spicing up." Emmett smirked. Esme only ducked her head, glancing sideways at Carlisle. In her opinion things were perfect just the way they were…

"We still got more!" Alice said, flinging another package at Carlisle. He caught it warily, slowly unwrapping the paper. As he saw what was inside he gasped and quickly wrapped it again, throwing it away. Emmett looked hurt and grabbed the package. "What? You don't like it, dad? I bet Esme loves it!" he said, wiggling his eyebrows and holding up the elephant g-string. Carlisle looked like he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. Esme was just looking away, giggling. "Emmett!" Carlisle almost whined, wanting desperately for that piece of clothing to disappear. "Awww, now I know! I forgot something!" Emmett teased, tossing a box at Carlisle. He quickly ripped it open, tired of this games. It was a box of Viagra.

Esme suddenly began to giggle and Carlisle gave her a speculating look. She stood up, still grinning. "Thank you for all your presents, but I think…" at that she gave Emmett a stern, but humorous look. "We don't need this…" Carlisle was still trying to keep calm, but couldn't help but smirk a little. "For now… didn't you all want to go to the cinema?" Esme asked, politely kicking them all out of the house. The kids all laughed and pouted, getting a box from behind the couch. "Really? You want us to go? We have so many more presents…" Jasper and Emmett said, spilling the contents of the box on the couch. Carlisle glanced at the pile of wrapped packages and boxes and then at his smirking kids. "Out!" he only said, shaking his head, not knowing if he should be amused or angry.

Under a lot of laughter they all left the house, driving off within a few minutes. As the cars could no longer be heard Carlisle let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Esme glanced at him, grinning. Carlisle couldn't help it, he suddenly burst out laughing too.

After a few minutes of laughing Esme went over to the still wrapped presents. "Erm… how about we see what else they got us?" she asked with a giggle. Carlisle smirked. "We might find something, we like, hm?" he said and sat down on the couch, grasping one package and unwrapping it. What he found make him laugh again and hand it to Esme. "I think this was meant for you." He said, giving her the dildo that looked like a doctor. She laughed. "What's this, hm? Little Dr Cullen?" Carlisle grinned. "Well, I like the original much better." Esme said and tossed the toy away, glancing at Carlisle to see him smirk proudly.

In the meantime Carlisle had fished the package of lingerie Esme got off the couch and was just looking through it. Most of it was much too kinky but there were a few pieces he actually liked very much… Esme smirked at him, holding up a pair of handcuffs and silk scarves. "You know, maybe the kids had a bit of a point…" she said. "Not that I'm complaining." She added quickly. "But a few of these things are… interesting…" she mumbled. Carlisle grinned. "Got some ideas, darling?" he asked seductively. Esme smirked back. "Maybe…" she said, tossing the presents back in the box and carrying it upstairs while Carlisle could only stare at her.

"You coming?" Esme asked, turning back on the stairs. Without hesitation Carlisle leapt to his feet, chasing Esme into their bedroom. He quickly closed the door behind himself, wrapping his arms around Esme and kissing her fiercely. Carlisle could feel Esme pressing against his body, fisting her hands in his hair and kissing him back deeply while guiding them towards their bed.

Carlisle let himself fall back onto the soft mattress with Esme on top of him. He moaned deeply, his hands roaming Esme's body and keeping her as close as possible. "Impatient, are we?" Esme asked as Carlisle tugged at her clothes, trying to get them off her. Carlisle only groaned in response. Esme smirked, kissing Carlisle seductively on the lips and letting her hands trail over his chest down towards his stomach, crawling back from him just before she could touch his arousal. "Stay there, keep your eyes closed." Esme whispered seductively into Carlisle's ear, pressing a kiss to his neck. He shivered lightly.

Esme quickly grabbed something from the floor before crawling back over Carlisle. "Don't move…" she whispered again and kissed his lips and neck while quickly fastening a silk scarf around his head, covering his eyes. "Esme, what?..." Carlisle asked confused. "Stay still…" she imply said, taking both his wrists and tying them up with another scarf to one of the bed posts. Carlisle let out a strangled moan. "What are you doing?" he asked, straining against the scarf that tied his arms above his head but not tearing the fabric though he could easily. "Relax… and feel…" Esme said, straddling Carlisle and beginning to unbutton his shirt, running her hands over every part of exposed skin. Carlisle moaned, straining against his ties. "Esme…" he groaned as he felt her breath wash over his skin, kissing down his chest, her hands running over his shoulder and arms, everywhere.

Esme smiled against Carlisle's skin as she moved lower, shoving his shirt of his shoulders. As she realized that she couldn't get it off without untying him, she simply ripped the fabric. Carlisle growled. "Esme!" he moaned in a breathless whisper, drawing in a short breath. "Hmm… Honey, you can't imagine how great you look… like that…" Esme purred, running her fingers over Carlisle's chest down to his abs. He arched his back off the mattress, begging her to touch him more. He groaned. "Please… Esme…" he whispered hoarsely. "Please what?" she purred. "Please… touch me." he whispered.

Esme smirked. Hearing Carlisle say this was very exciting. Carlisle let out a low growl as he got a whiff of Esme's arousal. She smirked knowingly. Slowly Esme made her way down to Carlisle's belt, playing with it, teasing him, drawing moan after moan from his lips. Finally she slowly undid his belt, sliding the slacks down Carlisle's legs, freeing his prominent arousal.

Esme slowly moved back up, leaning over Carlisle, placing a passionate kiss on his lips while pumping him a few times. He moaned loudly. "Esme… you're killing me…" he said. "I want to touch you… so badly…" he panted. Esme shook her head, kissing down Carlisle's neck and chest until she reached his abs. Esme grinned and left a possessive bite mark on his hip bone, making Carlisle squirm and the scarves made a tearing sound, but didn't rip.

Carlisle threw his head back and let out a loud moan, trying to hold on to his restraint. Esme was driving him wild. He wanted to hold her so badly, touch her body and press her close to him, but on the other hand this was exciting, extremely exciting.

Without so much as a warning Esme quickly took his length down her throat. Carlisle stiffened, holding his breath before letting it out in a long moan. "Es… meee…." He gasped. Esme moaned, sending vibrations through his whole body which made Carlisle pant.

Carlisle closed his eyes under the scarf, trying to get some of his control back. He was feeling like he was dangling on the very edge like some teenage boy. Esme wasn't doing this often, but it always felt amazing. Adding this to the thrill of being tied up made this just too damn good. He groaned loudly as Esme let her tongue swirl around his tip, making him shiver.

"Ohhh… don't stop…" Carlisle panted, gripping the headboard really tight. Esme looked up at Carlisle, the muscles in his neck were strained, his head thrown back. He looked extremely sexy.

"Esme… I'm… uhhh…." He groaned. She smiled, sucking him lightly, creating a vacuum in her cheeks, that made Carlisle let out a long moan. "Oh… god…" he gasped in ragged breaths. Esme knew Carlisle was close, in fact he was dangling on the very edge.

Carlisle felt how Esme let her teeth graze his sensitive tip and just a second later he felt himself lose all control. His body shuddered and he moaned loudly, no longer thinking of the scarves that had his wrists tied to the headboard. They ripped easily.

Esme crawled back up to Carlisle and lay down next to him. "This was…" Carlisle mumbled, still panting. "You liked it?" Esme smirked, kissing Carlisle on the lips. He groaned, kissing her back with fervor, tossing the shreds of the ripped scarf and the blindfold aside. Esme crawled on top of Carlisle, his hands were stroking down her back t her hips and up again while he kissed her passionately. Carlisle grinned, changing their positions quickly so he was on top of Esme. "Let me take care of you now…" he whispered lowly, kissing all the way down her neck, sucking on the scar he left there so many years ago, making Esme moan underneath him.

Esme shivered with pleasure as Carlisle's hands ghosted over her bare skin, making her tremble with desire. He didn't have to tease her. She was more than ready… "Carlisle… please…" she begged. He kissed her throat again, mumbling. "What? What do you want…" he asked. Esme groaned. "You… please, Carlisle…" her hands raked down over his back, pulling him closer, begging him to give her what she wanted.

"Hmm… like that?" Carlisle asked, teasing Esme as he let his tip graze her folds. Esme cried out, her nails digging into his shoulders. "please!" she gasped. Carlisle bent down to kiss Esme deeply, then entered her with one quick thrust of his hips, making them both moan in pleasure. "I love you… always and forever…" Carlisle moaned, kissing Esme again. His hands moved over her perfect body, caressing every spot, lingering where he knew she liked being touched especially. Esme was moaning, her hands almost leaving scratch marks on Carlisle's back.

With every thrust the knot in Esme's stomach was tightening more, her moans grew louder and her mumblings got more incoherent. Carlisle could tell Esme was close. Esme had her eyes closed, but Carlisle didn't want this. "Esme… look at me." he begged. She opened her eyes, which were a dark smoldering mahogany shade. "I want to watch you…" he explained. Esme focused on Carlisle's beautiful face above her, but soon her eyes rolled back in her head and she closed them again as a moan left her lips in a breathless whisper. The knot in her stomach was unbearably tight and a tingling sensation was spreading through her like fire. She wrapped her legs around his waist, keeping him deep inside her.

"Carlisle…" she finally cried as her orgasm ripped through her. Her muscles clenched around him, making Carlisle shudder as he came inside her, moaning loudly.

"I love you… you're wonderful." Esme mumbled, as Carlisle held her close to his chest. "I love you too…" he replied, sounding a little exhausted.

"Come on, let's take a look at what else we got." Esme finally said and wrapped a bed sheet around her, getting out of bed. Carlisle grinned and followed her. They sat down on the floor, facing each other, only wrapped in some bed sheets and began to look through the other kinky toys they got. Esme had picked up the books and was just flipping through them, grinning mischievously. "You know… some of these look… interesting…" Esme mumbled. Carlisle grinned. "Having some ideas, Mrs Cullen?" he asked glancing at the book pages. Esme smirked. "I will show you later, handsome…" she replied, putting the books away and taking another item out of the box. It was extremely small. Curious, Esme opened it. And gasped. This looked interesting… She quickly read the instructions and then smirked. "Hmm… I think we should try this." Esme said, tossing Carlisle the small box. He glanced at it, then looked up at Esme, surprised, but also with a spark in his eyes that showed his excitement. "A…" Carlisle glanced back down at the box, smirking as he looked up again. "_vibrating cock ring_?" Esme only grinned, crawling back on the bed, slowly removing the sheet while she did.

···

_**Tell me what you think... I'd love to read your reviews... **_


End file.
